Collaboration with NIH and NIH-supported scientists has showed that macro-molecular surface representations, which are generated on the Surface Display system are very important in understanding molecular function. The clearest perception comes from looking at the images in stereo. After using the Surface Display system for about one year and looking at a number of macromolecules, it seemed that the images could be used by a large population of biochemists. A stereo sample was developed and sent out. The response to the sampler was very strong. Comments came back that these stereo images would be an important tool in teaching the relationship between macromolecular structure and function. A search was made for a medium of presentation and the result was an inexpensive stereo viewer. The stereo images for the student are formatted 7 per card and the package will have 7 cards. The teaching unit will consist of 100 stereo slides of which 7 x 7 equals 49 for the students are a subset. Depending on user response, we will consider doing other, perhaps more specific, packages in this medium.